Payaso de Circo
by Delta Elena
Summary: Ambos llevan sus propias mascaras que les impiden mostrar su verdadera sonrisa y lagrimas, el un payaso de circo que solo desea hacer sonreir a su dama de alta sociedad.


**Dedico esta historia a mis queridos amigos de Imperio Shinobi, porque no hay nada mejor que tener con quien compartir las penas y alegrías; a todos gracias por apoyarme en los momentos difíciles.**

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes, la historia y lo que se desarrolla en ella son ideas mías.**

**Payaso de Circo**

_Mi vida siempre ha sido bromear…un payaso de circo soy, así que sonríe para mí que siempre estará para ti._

Un encuentro casual, un encuentro predestinado, un amor prohibido…eso era mucho más de lo que mi débil corazón en ese momento soportaba.

El circo llegaba al pueblo una vez más, como cada año este siempre puntual entraba por las calles principales promocionando sus atracciones por todo el lugar.

El lugar se llenaba de alegría desbordante, los niños corrían en todas direcciones para poder apreciar mejor de todos los espectáculos pero…para mí no había diferencia alguna, no tenia permitido sonreír si no se me indicaba hacerlo, tampoco llorar lo único que debía hacer era actuar como la sociedad lo indicara.

Pero el pudo ver mas allá de aquello, pudo ver las lagrimas que no caían de mis ojos, pudo ver aquella sonrisa triste que no mostraba; pudo ver a la verdadera yo.

Un arlequín de rubia cabellera que siempre bailaba sin parar por todos lados, sin importar si había o no música el siempre brincaba sin parar, la máscara que siempre llevaba era la de un zorro que parecía sonreír todo el tiempo la cual me había cautivado.

Aquella vez apareció una simple flor para mi sorpresa, el regalo más sencillo que había recibido pero también el único que había logrado sacarme una pequeña sonrisa.

Ágil como un gato siempre hacia acrobacias y todo tipo de trucos que alegraban a la gente, pero sabía que siempre eran para mí.

—Si sonríes de verdad te veras más bonita

La forma en que lo decía hacia que mi rostro se pusiera rojo como una tomate, siempre apareciendo flores de la nada; aquellos trucos solo para mí.

Me sentía especial y única, amada por primera vez en mi vida sin ser la muñeca de alguien más que no fuera mi padre.

Mi padre veía aquello de mal modo, una Srita. no debía tener aquella amistad con alguien de clase diferente y mucho menos un payaso de circo, pero el siempre sonriendo con esa mascara, con cada truco que hacía solo para alegrar a la gente.

—No hay problema todo truco es así, vamos sonríe; si caigo es parte del truco…además no importa si me lastimo si es por lograr que salga tu sonrisa

Cuando decía eso no podía evitar colocar una sonrisa falsa mientras llevaba sus dedos a mis mejillas haciendo que le mirara fijamente y muy nerviosa

—Yo te vi llorar desde tu lugar, cuando mirabas la función pude ver en tus ojos la desesperación por volar lejos, así que lo que yo deseo es que seas feliz así que no estés triste; aguantare todo con tal de no verte llorar, con tal de alejarte por unos momentos de tu jaula de cristal que te aprisiona y no te deja volar libremente.

Aquellas palabras que siempre me decía, solo para mi consuelo las cuales me hacían pensar más en él, porque a él nunca le vi llorar o quejarse siempre alegre y motivado; pero sabía que mi padre no se quedaría tranquilo con mi amistad con aquel payaso de circo.

La primera advertencia que le dio mi padre, cuando hizo que varios niños le arrojaran piedras durante una presentación en las calles, vi con horror como una golpeaba su cabeza haciendo brotar sangre de su frente.

Los niños miraban asustados y con lágrimas en sus ojos la escena, pero tú te levantaste con gracia creando piruetas y haciendo que flores salieran de la herida arrancando sonrisas de sus rostros tranquilizándoles.

—No me ha dolido nada, solo ha sido un truco—Decías siempre que algo así ocurría una y otra vez, no sabía si era para convencerme a mi o era más para ti mismo.

—Mi trabajo será por siempre hacerte reír, ya que un payaso de circo soy—

Pero no aun en ese tiempo no sabía reír con libertar ni llorar, solo era la muñeca de mi padre que tenía que obedecerle hasta el más mínimo detalles.

Mi matrimonio estaba ya arreglado solo era cuestión de tiempo, no sabía cómo negarme a tal decisión que obviamente estaba en contra, así que solo sonreía falsamente y asentía solo eso podía hacer.

Inventabas nuevos trucos que siempre decías eran tan fáciles como el balancearse, se que te lastimabas pero nunca te quejaste, solo decías

—Mi paga vendrá si tu sonrisa sale de tu rostro—Señalando tu mascara sonriente mientras yo bajaba el mío con tristeza.

—Odio cuando me mientes…—Siempre señalabas tu mascara que nunca te quitabas con aquella eterna sonrisa y solo decías

— "NO" soy capaz de mentirte amor—

Bajaba mi rostro aun más triste y respondía

—Sabes que esa es mi especialidad…—refiriéndome a mi sonrisa y lagrimas falsas que siempre tenía que poner ante la gente

Pero siempre hacías esos trucos de equilibrio actuando como el payaso de circo que eras, mi sonrisa que siempre buscabas como paga la cual muy pronto tendría que mostrar falsamente a mi esposo.

Ese día sería la última función que podría ir a visitarte, habías practicado un nuevo truco sobre la cuerda floja; mi corazón estaba muy nervioso por la altura en que realizarías el truco…lo que no sabía era que la última advertencia se haría presente.

Con horror vi como caminabas sobre la cuerda floja en tu triciclo y esta se partía mientras tú caías al piso, sin pensarlo solo corrí hacia ti observando cómo tu mascara rota ahora estaba lejos de tu rostro.

Te mire mientras sostenía tu cuerpo con fuerza, intentabas ocultar tu rostro evitando no mostrar dolor o lagrimas ya que usabas aquella mascara para ocultar todo aquello.

Ambos ocultábamos nuestro dolor con nuestra propia mascara, siempre sonriendo falsamente y sin llorar pero al tenerte entre mis brazos y ver que seguías con aquella sonrisa solo me dijiste

—Ya no quiero seguir mintiéndote, no quiero seguir haciéndolo mi amor—

Mi rostro se cubrió de lágrimas por aquella sonrisa que dabas y solo pude decir

—Las lagrimas que no quieres soltar yo las soltare por ambos—

Llorando con más fuerza sin soltarte en ningún momento

— ¿Lo…harás por los dos? —

Asentí llorando con desesperación por primera vez en mi vida

—Siempre estaré a tu lado…mi payaso de circo—

— ¿Es… esto el dolor?...ahora lo comprendo, puedo ver que solo ya no estaré….no quiero guardarlo más—

Ambos lloramos con fuerza abrazados uno del otro, un momento que se hizo eterno para ambos por fin descubrimos que nuestra soledad ya no existía puesto que nos teníamos a los dos.

Éramos una sola alma que ahora era libre de reír o llorar sin prejuicios, no volveríamos nunca más a contenernos nunca más, nuestras lagrimas se volvieron una sola al final de aquel día.

Cuanto tiempo paso desde aquel día, las semanas se volvieron meses y estos años pero el cielo sigue siendo del mismo azul de tus ojos que pude ver aquella vez.

El viento revolotea mi cabello que ahora llevo suelto, viajo en la parte trasera de un tren de ciudad en ciudad el sol de la mañana alumbra con mucha fuerza y eso me gusta.

Como prometí lloraría por ambos…pero no solo eso también reiré, comeré, viviré… todo por los dos es por eso que he dejado mi hogar y cancelado el compromiso, hay veces en que no tengo que comer pero curiosamente eso no me preocupa

Sonrió libremente hacia otro día en el cual ambos lo vivimos, estas dentro de mí por siempre y eso no cambiara…somos libres y seguiremos así mi payaso de circo.

El sonido del tren anuncia la llegada a otra ciudad, siempre hago las mismas preguntas de cómo me ira, o que iré a conocer de nuevo pero sé que debo vivir por ambos con intensidad; llegara el momento en que podremos volver a vernos y te mostrare mi verdadera sonrisa como pago por todo lo que me diste.

Gracias…mi payaso de circo.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Espero que les haya gustado saben que me gusta escuchar de ustedes, si fue buena o no la historia amenazas que no contengan cartas bombas etc.…**

**Sigo subiendo mas continuaciones de las otras historias, como ya muchos me conocen no abandonare ninguna, solo que mi tiempo es cada vez más limitado pero no dejare nada al abandono.**

**Kishimoto gracias por haber creado a tan maravilloso personaje como es Hinata, esa chica vale por mil espero sepas valorarlo.**

**Nos vemos en otra historia.**


End file.
